


Experience Points

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony just wants to win a video game for once.





	Experience Points

**Author's Note:**

> for my square a4 in the tony stark bingo challenge!

“Hah!” Tony crowed, waving his controller in the air in triumph. “And with that final defeat, I now have enough experience points to out level you and win forever, for good.”

“Are you sure about that?” Loki said, staring at his abysmal score on the screen with less defeat in his expression than Tony honestly expected.

“Very much so, yes.”

“So you're saying that if I used unfair tactics to level out the odds, you would still win?” Loki asked.

“Loki, giving me a hand job is not how you win a video game, cheat like a real gamer, jeez.”

**Author's Note:**

> for very comment and kudos i get i level up in my fave video game :3
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
